


Copia In The Night

by beetlejuicy



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicy/pseuds/beetlejuicy
Summary: Copia was more than a little parched tonight, will you be able to sate his hunger?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Copia In The Night

The night’s chill was an ever constant sway over Copia’s stilled body. He glided through the streets of Venice like the fog gracing the wind; his throat ached for a drink. He’d drained near three siblings that night, yet he still felt terribly empty, was it his hunger he wanted sated, or was it all just to fill his boredom now? Living for centuries wasn't hollow by itself, the man much enjoyed having all the time to learn, to teach, to embrace, to feed. The screams of his victims, the unrelenting fear in their eyes as his mouth opened in a malicious smile. He could always see the exact moment that the reality of the situation hit them, the point of confusion being ravaged by horror. For as many countless times his feedings would occur, they always would end too quickly, not one to prolong his meal. He never felt full.

The gargling form of his latest snack had gone slack in his arms, Copia sighed pleasantly as he snapped the larger man’s neck and watched the last essense leave his eyes. The vampire hefted his leftovers into a dumpster close by, clapping the dust from his hands once he was finished. The blood that was now coursing through his body held a high of its own as his head lolled back and a shiver of joy overtook him, he felt it near rocket towards his groin as a moan left his lips. Allowing the euphoria to eclipse his mind, he stretched towards the heavens in a lazy manner, his hands outwards and rotating. Anyone passing by might’ve thought they had stumbled upon an actor soaking up a standing ovation demanding an encore. Anyone passing by wouldn’t have lived much longer than the glance they stole.

Rocking back on his heels, Copia decided he was not yet done for the night, he inhaled slowly and deeply, the scent of the canals wasn’t much a pleasant one, but it was home. Copia reached for his cane he had left resting by the wall, he had no intention of breaking another one because of a human’s flailing limbs, and straightened his shoulders before walking out of the alley. He always found it humorous how swiftly he could fall back into line with the other nightlife roaming from bar to bar, club to club. His eyes bounced around from every face he could see, perhaps this night could be more entertaining yet. The soft bubbling in his veins pulsed like that of his dearest rats running along his arms, he smiled at the thought of them.

“You live for a millennia,” he said as he tapped his cane rhythmically against cobbled roads, “And you will be quick to find friends are less available in shadows. Too often will they hide their greed - my darlings don’t shy from what they want, they need only ask.” ‘ _ You’re less likely to be staked by a rat,’ _ his thoughts echoed with slight melancholy. His bitter hate for betrayal was fast in cutting his high off. He needed a new one, a new blood bag, a new target to take out his sorrow on. 

You caught his eye as you tumbled between a group of tourists across the road, your face was so deliciously flushed. Your clothes didn’t appear common for a night out on the town, bundled up for the cold weather. Smarter than the others shivering under the street lamps. The longer he looked, the more enticing you were, he was quick to note not only a scarf, but a turtleneck sweater as well. His cock twitched, the thought of tearing your clothes off made Copia smirk, the undoubtedly horrified face you would make would be more than satisfactory. He did admire the sensuality of being so fully covered, in a more romantic encounter, he would lovingly hold you close as he would be the one to softly remove each garment. His head snapped back from the idea, a frown gracing his lips, there was nothing to love amongst the humans. 

‘ _ Perhaps,’  _ he lifted a gloved finger to tap on his lips,  _ ‘perhaps she should undress herself.’ _ A simple hypnosis, but he had had plenty of time to perfect it, she would be fully conscious of her actions, but have no choice but to follow through. To be a bystander in her own body as her life is taken from her. A feeling swirled heavily in his stopped heart, guilt? Remorse. He would inflict his emotions on her, a play to cope with the night, to cope with his past. Another sneer took on his face as his thoughts flew around in a flurry. Copia brought his attention back to you— accept you weren’t there anymore? Copia cursed himself for drowning in his own thoughts and losing you, his hand closest to his face clenching into an angered fist. 

“Hey, mister? I’m a little lost-” The vampire nearly jumped out of his skin as he found you behind him, you were so drunk you could hardly keep your eyes open, he took note of your accent, definitely foreign. He wondered if that group had been your friends. He didn’t honestly care, “hey, mister, I like your makeup, s’cool.”

“Ah, yes, thank you for that.” His eyebrow twitched upwards, your slurring was so horrendous and your Italian even worse, “How are you lost, my little lamb?” You reached a hand up to touch your cheeks, it was so hard to keep your eyes open. 

“Uh- I-” you seemed to be at a loss for words, “it’s cold.” Was all you could mumble out. Copia watched you clasp your hands together close to your body, your innocence was intoxicating. He reached his own hand out to hold your cheek, the cold leather nipping at your skin. You whimpered. That was all he needed to hear before wrapping his arm around your shoulder and guiding you down the streets. Your screams would be divine, he needed a more secure area. 

Copia held his head high, his mismatched eyes lazily looking around, he already knew where to take you, but would feign helping you until arriving. He took a quick glance down, you clung to his side like a mouse of scraps, your walk was more of a waltz with how your feet would catch themselves further down than intended, astoundingly graceful compared to how someone just as drunk would stumble about. He smirked, he’s eyes drooping slightly, his hunger had come back, he felt ravenous in fact. He lowered his hand from your shoulder to your hip, his hold tighter than before to keep you steady. To keep you from running away. 

Your head came to rest against his shoulder, your easy comfort with him certainly from your inebriated state. Copia hummed in joy, his mind swelled with excited praise towards himself for such an excellent catch. He glanced down at the top of your head, his hunger scratching up his spine like its own entity waking up ever so slowly from hibernation. His glove hand dug into your hip causing you to release a moan. He nearly misstepped at your reaction - disgust or intrigue, he wasn't sure which - was quick to make him give another testing squeeze. This time, you groaned while nuzzling into his open arm, your body was already warmed from the alcohol, but a new glow came over you. He could smell your arousal. What could be the harm in toying with his food?


End file.
